dreamlogoswiki30fandomcom-20200214-history
Dolby Digital (Nexonia)
Logo Descriptions by '''Scratchypigeony1 ''Editions By 'S9 Closing Logo Wiki., And Scratchypigeony1. Dolby Laboratories, INC is an american company specialized in audio quality improvement, both analog and digital. 1st Trailer (August 11, 1992-May 15, 1998) Nickname: "Train", "Ghost Train" Trailer: On a smoky background, we see the wheels of a train fade into picture and the train starts to move. Once it's out of the picture, a gold Dolby Digital logo fades in and the smoky background fades out. FX/SFX: Coming Soon! Music/Sounds: We start with a mysterious wind tune that fades with a high-pitched descending shriek of some sort (long version only). Following is some ringing sounds of bells, another wind tune (long version only), the metallic sounds of the train gears along with a train whistle and the rails clattering. An eerie synth drone/hum is heard throughout starting with the bells. "Sound design and mix by Academy Award® Winner Randy Thom, Skywalker Sound" according to the Dolby Demo DVD Explore our World. Availability: Can be seen in some cinemas that use the Dolby Digital technology and on the Japanese Laserdisc of Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (in Surround EX!) and the THX certified 1997 DVD of Platoon. The Dolby Stereo version is seen on some Laserdisc releases such as Stargate,True Lies, Speed, and Immortal Beloved. The 4:3 version appears on the rare THX certifided 1998 Laserdisc of Singin' in the Rain. Can also be seen on the Dolby demo disc Explore Our World and some Roadshow Entertainment DVD's such as Happy Feet. This logo debuted on the theatrical release of Batman Returns. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The overall dark atmosphere and its sounds and creepy music may be unsettling, which is probably intentional. The scare factor can also rise if seen followed by the THX Laserdisc logo. 2nd Trailer (May 15, 1998-January 9, 1999) Nickname: "Aurora" Trailer: We see a starfield in space. Suddenly lights appear from the left of the screen (which resemble the Northern Lights). The lights then move around into the Double D symbol of Dolby. We slowly zoom out the see the Dolby Digital logo which shines during the zoom out. In the background we pan through the stars which turns up into nebula. When the logo finishes the website URL "www.dolby.com" fades in below. FX/SFX: The lights morphing into the Dolby logo, the zoom out followed by the shining of the logo and the movement of the stars. Music/Sounds: A brass piece which rises in sound and intensity. When the logo is zooming out a choir is heard. At the end a five beat sounder is heard (the same as in the "Rain" trailer). The score was performed by the Skywalker Symphony Orchestra. Sound design by Macro D'Ambrosio at MarcoCo; Mixed by David Parker at The Saul Zaentz Film Center and in Surround EX by Gary A. Rizzo at Skywalker Sound. Availability: Common. Seen in cinemas as well as on some later Laserdiscs, and a few early DVDs, including Terminator 2: Ultimate Edition. It also appears on the Japanese DVD of Card Captor Sakura the Movie: Enchanted Cards. It appears on demo discs like Explore our World. A filmed version (in poor quality) has been found on the 1997 DVD releases of Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves and Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Also seen on some Sony Pictures Home Entertainment DVD's as well such as the region 4 DVD releases of Open Season, Lord of War, 50 First Dates, Laws of Attraction and Spider-Man 2. Scare Factor: None to low. This is an incredible logo that is a favorite of many people. 3rd Trailer (January 9, 1999-February 2, 2000) Nickname: "Canyon" Trailer: We travel through a narrow canyon with steep walls either side. We pass an opening in the canyon where on top of a rock wall we see the Dolby Digital logo. An eagle's shadow is seen over the Dolby logo. The canyon fades away, leaving the golden Dolby logo which shines. FX/SFX: Basically the ride through the canyon and then the pan up to the Dolby logo which shines. Music/Sounds: Rock falling sounds and a coyote/wolf howl are heard followed by a tribal desert theme. The famous sound sample of an eagle is heard as its shadow appears over the Dolby logo. Sound elements from Project One Audio; Mixed by David Parker at The Saul Zaentz Film Center. Availability: Common. First seen in cinemas and was used on Laserdiscs (like Contact and The Lost World: Jurassic Park) and early DVDs from the era. Can still be seen on some current DVD releases from Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and Roadshow Entertainment like The Man from Snowy River. Scare Factor: Low. The sounds may catch some off-guard. 4th Trailer (February 2, 2000-March 1, 2001) Nicknames: "Dolby City", "Helicopter", "The Sound of the Future" Trailer: On a stormy city background, there are lightning flashes as we follow a helicopter. We move over the buildings to see a theater with a huge pylon with the Double D symbol and neon letters spelling "DOLBY". The neon letters flash one by one as we go to ground level. The theater has a Dolby Digital logo which the words "NOW PLAYING" and "THE SOUND OF THE FUTURE" under it. We quickly zoom through the doors to a Dolby Digital logo with a light shining across the top of it. Variants: The logo ends with the Dolby Surround AC-3 Digital logo ("DOLBY SURROUND" in the rectangle, AC-3 below the "Double D", and "DIGITAL" underneath the rectangle). Later years used an updated Dolby logo (with a bigger Dolby inside the box, not exactly the '04 version). The logo exists in matted widescreen but is usually 4:3. FX/SFX: The zooming through the city, the lighting up of the letters, the quick zoom into the theater and the shining of the Dolby logo. Music/Sounds: A thunderclap followed by a quick-paced drum solo ending with a cymbal hit, a helicopter and an ascending electric guitar strum that fades into a choir. Drum and cymbal hits and electrical sounds are heard as "DOLBY" is spelled out. A synth-like moan (or the helicopter) and 2 long, quiet flute notes with a sustained background string-section are heard during the zooming into the theater and finally a moaning sound and a descending piano tune. Mixed at Pacific Ocean Post Studios and re-mixed by Terry Porter at Walt Disney Studios. Availability: Common. First used mainly on later Laserdiscs from that time including early DVDs, such as Cats Don't Dance and the 1997 MGM DVD of 2001: A Space Odyssey. Still used on some DVDs from Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and Roadshow Entertainment, like the region 4 DVD releases of Charlie's Angels and Spiderman. The AC-3 Digital version can be found on the DVD of Tenchi Muyo: The Movie, The Mask 1994 LD, AC-3 US T2 LD, 1995 Laserdisc of Die Hard 3 and the letterboxed edition of The Indian and the Cupboard. Also appeared on the computer game Descent 3. Scare Factor: High to nightmare, the thunder and fast pace may scare a few, but this is a great logo. 5th Trailer (March 1, 2001-September 7, 2002) Nicknames: "Egypt" Trailer: In a temple in Egypt, we see a light shine,and the camera moves to reveal that it's coming from a wall.In front of the light, we see the Dolby Digital logo in gold. The light shines bright twice as the camera zooms into the logo. When we finally get close enough to the logo, the light shines behind the logo very brightly, causing the logo to shine brightly, and the scene changes to a black background with the logo, which shines. Variants: Sometimes, after the light shines behind the logo, the screen fades to black, and then the logo fades in seconds after. ACT III Theaters would show THX (w/LUCASFILM LTD. Byline above; the alternative THX print logo is in CGI and shines) in place of Dolby, which is engraved on the floor with "PRESENTED IN" above. Then it fades out to show the ACT III logo with "FEATURE PRESENTATION" below. The trailers exist filmed or digital and in normal widescreen and scope widescreen. FX/SFX: The camera moving, and the shine. Great CG animation. Music/Sounds: We start with Egyptian percussion. Crickets, birds and a lion roar can be heard during the logo. We hear a rattlesnake-like sound before the we see the light. Then we hear Egyptian music with wood instruments; at the end are drums. Sound elements from Project One Audio; Mixed by David Parker at The Saul Zaentz Film Center. Availability: Common. First used mainly on later Laserdiscs (like Saving Private Ryan and Volcano) from that time including DVDs, such as Stuntman. Can also be seen on Roadshow Entertainment DVD's such as The Wedding Singer. Scare Factor: Minimal. The slow pace or lion roar may get to some. 6th Trailer (September 7, 2002-May 31, 2004) Nickname: "Rain" Trailer: We start with bronze-ish colored water which appear to reflect the Dolby logo; then we flash and see a splash of water with it drops hitting each other. It fades to rain falling toward us. We then see it hit water reflecting the Dolby Digital logo, then fade to the Dolby Digital logo, a 3D object, in water. We fade to a smoky bronze background with "www.dolby.com".http://www.dolby.com Variant: A short version exists starting with the appearance of the Dolby logo. FX/SFX: 90% "organic", less than 10% yU+Co. Music/Sounds: Water gurgling and an ominous sounder cutting to a flash sound, some quite tings and ominous harp strokes, and an intense orchestra which becomes more whimsical and ends with a 5-note sounder along with some strange flourishing sounds. Mixed by Gary A. Rizzo at Skywalker Sound; sound design and mix by Marco D'Ambrosio at MarcoCo; music by San Francisco Ballet, Opera and Symphony Availability: TBA. The short version is seen on some Australian DVDs and TV airings of movies and a few TV shows. Scare Factor: Low to nightmare. Minimal for the short version. 7th Trailer (2002-05) Trailer: A dark, cloudy background fades in. The right half of the familiar Dolby symbol slides in from the right, meeting its' opposite half on the left of the screen (the screen shakes slightly when the halves meet). As the right half slides in a golden bar with the Dolby text appears in golden light. The "DIGITAL" text then plasters itself letter by letter beneath that symbol and bar. The finished logo shines briefly before fading out. FX/SFX: Quick, yet decent animation. Presumably, whoever was responsible for the 2002 Starz rebrand was also responsible for this trailer. Music/Sounds: A bunch of whooshing and slamming noises. Availability: Extinct. This was a custom trailer only used on the Starz premium cable channel from 2002 to 2005 (prior to this they had used the 1st and 4th trailers with "where available" superimposed over the end). When Starz and Encore received a unified rebrand in 2005, Dolby soundtracks were solely identified in the ratings bumpers from then on. Scare Factor: TBA 8th Trailer (May 31, 2004-October 27, 2006) Nicknames: "The Garbage Cans", "Stomp - Perspectives" Trailer: On a black background, a hand snaps its fingers three times. On the third snap, the background changes to white with gray Dolby logos as we see several members of the performance group Stomp make music with garbage cans, brooms, trash can lids and keys. We pan to the left throughout the duration of the logo and see a man walking with his feet strapped to large garbage cans. The camera cuts to him stomping on it from ground view, then cutting to a shiny gray Dolby logo appearing. A Dolby byline and the Stomp logo appear below it. FX/SFX: Just live-action. Music/Sounds: The Stomp crew, well, stomping around and making noise with the aforementioned. Drums are in the background. The crew laughs then applauds at the end. Availability: Common. Scare Factor: Low to Medium. The ending part might throw you off. 9th Trailer (October 27, 2006-October 11, 2008) Nickname: "Argon" Trailer: We see lines of light coming from the sides of the screen. When they meet we see the Dolby Digital logo. FX/SFX: The logo forming. Variant: On some games, the Dolby Pro Logic II logo is featured. Music/Sounds: Just the sounds when the light makes. Availability: Seen mainly on games from this era. Scare Factor: Low to medium. 10th Trailer (October 11, 2008, Bee Movie only) Nickname: "Dolbee" Trailer: In a sound studio, we have a sketch where Barry B. Benson (the main character from Bee Movie) is collecting sound data for Dolby but the sound guys (one of them being Ken) want to finish recording the sounds ("...so we can get out of here!"). Barry asks what the Dolby people want from them when Ken gets annoyed and just tells him to flap his wings. Barry flaps his wings while Ken turns up the Dolby switch. This causes the sound to become so loud that Ken floats up into the air and break the wall behind him (which happens to be the ladies bathroom where a woman is screaming and running). Barry considers the name "Dol-bee?" and then asks where the cupcakes are. The Dolby logo is in gold and says "DOLBEE" for a second before turning to normal. Trivia: The animation for this logo comes from DreamWorks Animation and the voice of Barry B. Benson is done by Seinfeld star Jerry Seinfeld. FX/SFX: The CGI animation, and the text changing at the end. Music/Sounds: The dialogue and sound effects corresponding to the animation; the Dolby end sounder for the logo. It's possible that Randy Thom & Will Files are the sound designers here since they were such on the film. Availability: Only seen on the DVD and Blu-ray release of Bee Movie. Scare Factor: None. This is a humorous trailer (or promotional sketch). 11th Trailer (December 25, 2012-) Nickname: "Catalyst" Trailer: We see a trail of blue particles from the left, vanishing in the center. Another trail proceeds from the right, then both sides and from the viewer. The bubble explodes in the center, leaving the Dolby logo. FX/SFX: The light trails and logo forming. Music/Sounds: The whizzing sounds. Availability: Seen on the newest games, like Crysis 2. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. 12th Trailer (April 16, 2015- ) Nickname: "Spheres" Trailer: Several spheres are thrown to the ground, made from various materials, one even from glass. They fly forth into a dim space. Then four other spheres fly in slow motion, leaving rich colored tails, and explode in the sky. Two streams of yellow and blue bubbles proceed, forming the "7.1" and other part of the stream condense into the Dolby logo. Variant: There is a variant with just the Dolby logo. FX/SFX: The spheres landing on the ground, the spheres flying, the explosion. Great animation. Music/Sounds: Sounds of spheres hitting the ground and other sounds, such as bubbling. At the end, there is a woman's voice softly saying "All...around...you." Availability: Appears on The Art of Flight and most Dolby theaters. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The woman's voice may get to some people. Category:Nexonia Category:Cinema Companies Category:Movie companies Category:Film companies Category:Nightmare Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Over nightmare Scale Category:Loud Logos Category:Indefinitely banned users